The invention relates to a method of initiating the motion of at least one cylinder valve of a cylinder of a reciprocating engine, with each cylinder valve being actuated by an electromagnetic actuator that has an electrical closing magnet and an electrical opening magnet, between which an armature that is connected to the cylinder valve to be actuated is movably guided back and forth, counter to forces of restoring springs, and with the alternating current supply to the closing magnet and the opening magnet being controlled by an electrical engine control.
In reciprocating engines having cylinder valves that are respectively actuated by electromagnetic actuators, completely-variable valve control is possible. In a multi-cylinder reciprocating engine, such a control permits, for example, the firing of only a portion of the cylinders, during an engine startup process as well as during operation, and the operation of the cylinder valves (preferably in the open position) of the unfired cylinders when the cylinders are shut down. In this case, the other functions, such as fuel injection and ignition of the unfired cylinders, are likewise shut down. Such an operating mode can occur unintentionally, however, when a cylinder valve is not captured by the closing or opening magnet in the provided, respective end position due to external interfering influences, and "hangs" in its central position. This can be determined by a corresponding function monitoring, so fuel injection, ignition and the other cylinder valves of the cylinder can be shut down by the engine control.